


Parallels

by eerian_sadow



Series: Click the Nokia [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Gen, bring all your tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-14
Updated: 2009-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: A few years isn't nearly enough time with a good friend. Maggie wasn’t ready to say goodbye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a continuation of the ficlets that started up via the random pairing generator and starring Maggie and the Nokiacon. this is definately the end of the arc, though, and its really angsty.

She hadn’t expected that he would be gone so fast. Though, being made by Earth materials and human technology, Maggie didn’t know what else she really could have expected. She knew, with a horrible aching certainty, exactly how the Cybertronians would feel when they put their human friends in the ground as Ratchet carefully placed Click in the tiny mausoleum they had built for him.

Ten years was just not enough time. If he’d been a dog, or some other pet, sure it would have been expected. But Click had been sentient, a child sometimes, and a close friend. He had been her confidant and best friend. Her heart had broken when she had woken up two days ago to find his cold, lifeless body curled up peacefully on the pillow next to her head.

Ratchet said he had died in his recharge, peacefully and without pain. It was cold comfort.

Sam had said the sweetest eulogy for the little bot. When they asked her to speak, she couldn’t. She wasn’t sure she would ever be able to speak about him again.

When Optimus picked her up and cradled her to his chest—God, just the way she had always held Click—she finally broke down and cried. He had just held her, in that perfectly understanding way he had.

Finally, when her tears had become mere trickles and her sobs had quieted, he said softly, “It is the greatest tragedy in the universe that the joy of love is paid back by the pain of loss.”

It was his gentle way of saying that he knew how she was feeling without sounding patronizing. It was also true—and so terribly unfair. Maggie snuggled closer to Prime without replying and tried not to think about how, someday very soon, the Autobots would be mourning all their human friends the same way she was mourning the former Nokia.

“All sparks,” he continued when her silence stretched on, “Return to the Matrix. Click will be welcomed there.”

The statement was meant to be comforting, and it might be someday, but right now all it did was bring a fresh rain of tears.  



End file.
